


Living in the Past

by Shadowwolf2579



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akota had run away from a secret-yet boring-life. She had found herself in a snowy village, and had made friends with a male near there. His name was Lyon and he lived with his master Ur. Akota liked her new life in this new place, but things suddenly change when a new kid is taken on by Ur. Akota finds herself faling for the grumpy new apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just part of one of my fairy tail oc's back story, and I though I would put it up somewhere. So here it is. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail, in any way, shape, or form.

A young girl, about age eight, was walking through the snowy streets of town, while her uncle was doing some shopping. The girl had medium lenght hair, that was light golden brown at the top and got darker as it went down. It went from the golden brown to the medium brown to dark brown almost black tips. Her eyes were bright ice blue. The girl's name was Akota.

Akota was walking along, not paying much attention to anything, and had passed by a short stone half wall like thing. Though that wasn't what made her stop. It was the voice that was speaking that caught her attention. She smiled at the famillar voice, she knew it belonged to a friend of hers. His name was Lyon. He was one of her first friends she had made since leaving the forest. 

Turning to look in the voice's direction, she spotted Lyon, sitting on the wall, swinging his legs. Meanwhile, a dark haired male, one Akota had never seen before, was leaning against the wall. He looked to be about her age. Curious about the new kid, Akota began to walk over towards them, now paying attention to what they were saying. 

"Tell me something, How long do you think it's gonna take us to become stronger then Ur?" Lyon had asked the dark haired boy, who just didn't seem to be showing to much interest in the conversation. 

"How the heck should i know?" The dark haired boy replied. 

"She's the best wizard around, but my dream is to someday be even better then she is." Lyon looked up at the sky as he smiled and spoke his words.

"Can't stop running your mouth, can ya?" The dark haired boy asked. "Do you really think I care about htat?" 

"Why are you always so grumpy?" Lyon asked, looking back to the dark haired stranger.

"Because you're all, master this and master that. It's bugging me." The new male replied.

"She told me she decided to teach you cause she sees some kind of darkness inside of you." Lyon went on.

"Well she's probably right, exspecailly after everything i've been through." The dark haired boy said, raising his fist to his chest height.

"Well she wants to help you get rid of it." Lyon told him.

"I'll do that on my own. Just watch." The stranger stated, and gave a nod as if confirming his words. Lyon just sighed. 

Akota decided at this point it was probably a good idea to step in. With a bright, and friendly smile on her face, she stepped forward. "Lyon!" She called out in a cheerful greeting. This got both the boy's attention, and they looked up at her. The white haired boy, also known as Lyon, had an excited look on his face. The dark haired boy looked confused and a little irritated.

"Akota! What are you doing here?" Lyon asked.

"Nothing much, Uncle Cloud is in town shopping, so i am just out exploring." She answered Lyon's question. Ice blue eyes left Lyon after she had answered his question, and now rested upon the new kid. The male stared back at her with an unamused look. He looked to be a trouble maker, but kinda cute. 

"Hi! What is your name?" Akota asked in a friendly tone. When he didn't reply to her, she went on. "My name is Akota, though Lyon here just calls me Kota, and you are?" She asked raising an eyebrow. 

The dark haired boy glared dark blue daggers to Akota. "What does it matter to ya?" He asked. 

"Oh come on, it's not that hard. Just tell me your name." She said. Her toen still friendly, but it held a bit of a joking manner to it. .

"Gee, I think she talks more then you." the boy muttered to Lyon.

Lyon sighed shaking his head. "His name is Gray. Don't mind him to much Akota. He is always grumpy." Lyon explained. He then looked Akota over and remembeed what she had told them. "So..You are out with Cloud?" Lyon asked.

Akota nodded to Lyon's question. "Yup." She smiled to the white haired boy. Lyon's face showed concern though. 

"You know you can come home with us tonight, i'm sure master wouldn't mind." Lyon offered.

Akota blinked a few times, her smile turning to a frown, before shaking her head. "Oh, uh sorry, I can't tonight, though maybe tomarrow?" She suggested. Akota often spent time with Lyon and Ur. So it was pretty normal for them to have her over. 

"Alright." Lyon said with a frown, though soon it changed into a smile when a thought came to mind. "When you come over tomarrow i will show you what i have learned." His smile grew to a grin. 

"What? No, We are training" Gray growled out. 

Akota was gonna say somethign to try and lighten Gray's awfuil mood, but at this time her Uncle was calling for her. "Gotta go. Nice seeing you, and nice meeting you Gray." She smiled, as she began to head off towards her uncle. 

"Nice seeing you as well, and i can't wait to see you tomarrow, don't forget!" Lyon called after her. Watching her leave, he smiled, and looked over to Gray. "She's gonna be mine someday." Lyon began, causing Gray to look at him. "Once i have become stronger then Ur. I will then ask Akota to marry me." Lyon grinned.

"Great now i get to hear about this." Gray muttered in an unhappy tone.


	2. Day Two

The early morning sun shown brightly, making the white snow seem brighter in it's light. It was one thing Akota hadn't gotten quite used to yet. The bright white snow seemed to hurt her ice blue eyes when the sun shown like this, but it wasn't something that would stop her from keeping her promise. Akota was one to never go back on her promises, it was something she took pride in.

It wasn't long til the seemingly endless empty snow covered land ended. Akota came upon a house covered in snow and surrounded by all this snow covered land. This was the place, Akota knew it because she had been here many times with Lyon. She hurried forward leaping up the slippery steps and onto the surprisingly dry proch, a smile on her face as she lifted a small fist and knocked on the door. 

Faint footsteps could be heard from inside, along with muffled voices. Akota wasn't sure if this was normal for most people or if it had something to do with her wolf side, either way it wasn't long til the heavy wooden door opened, giving a soft creeking sound as it did so. Ice blue eyes shot up to stare at a beautiful woman with short black hair. She was Lyon's and now Gray's master. 

"Hello Ur!" Akota greeted Cheerfully. Her smile seeming to grow slightly larger as her ice blue eyes shown with excitement. 

The young looking, beautiful woman - known as Ur - gave a soft, yet warm, smile to the young female. "Akota. Lyon didn't tell me we were expecting company." The woman spoke in a warm, kind, and friendly voice. 

Akota wasn't sure really if that was enough to explain it. Ur's voice reminded her of her mother many times, Neona spoke in the same tone, til she was angered. Akota wondered if Ur was the same way at times, but didn't know if she really wanted to find out that badly. 

"Knowing him, he probably forgot to mention it." Akota replied with a soft laugh. Teasing her friend a little, even if he wasn't around to defend himself. 

Ur gave a soft laugh as well and stepped to the side, still holding the door open. She gave a hand gesture for Akota to come inside. "Come on in, Akota. We are just now about to eat lunch." Ur spoke after the hand gesture was made.

Akota had stepped forward going inside the house, and Ur closed the wooden door behind her. "Would you like a plate?" Ur asked the young female as she began to walk back towards the dinning area, goals set on the kitchen. 

Akota gave a soft smile looking back over her shoulder to watch Ur, her gaze following the woman as she headed for the dinning room. "Yes please. Your cooking is always good." She answered before following after Ur towards the dinning room where Ur kept going to the kitchen and Akota stopped to head over towards the table. 

Lyon was sitting near Gray, talking on about something that Akota guessed had to do with thier training. Lyon had a plate infront of him, half empty, and an empty fork in his hand that he waved around slightly before he stopped talking and went to take another bite, not seeming to notice Akota yet. 

Though Akota's ice blue eyes just skimmed over Lyon before landing on Gray where they seemed to stay a bit longer. He was listening she assumed, though he had a slight annoyed look on his face as if he didn't want to hear Lyon go on and on, or perhaps this wasn't the first time Lyon spoke of this certain topic. Either way Gray was eating quietly while Lyon chatted. 

Akota moved from her spot and went over closer to Gray, giving a friendly smile. "Hey, gonna talk to me yet?" Akota asked with a cheerful tone to her voice.

Gray shot the female a glare with dark blue daggers. "Can't you leave me alone, so i can eat in peace?" He asked annoyed. 

The young female's smile never faded, not even at his words. "I'm gonna get you to talk to me sooner or later." She told him as if it was a fact. Gray just shook his head and went back to eating. 

Lyon shook his head and sighed "I don't know why you even bother with him, Akota." Lyon then smiled as he moved over. "Come sit with me!" He said excitedly. 

Akota shrugged as in a reply to Lyon's words before she walked over and sat down in the chair beside Lyon. It was then Ur came out and placed a plate infront of Akota. "Thank you!" Akota said before she picked up her fork and began to dig into the food.

"No problem." Ur told her as she sat down herself and began to eat her own plate of food. Everyone was pretty quiet while they ate.


	3. After Lunch - Day Two

The young, white haired boy was leading the way through the snowy grounds that surrounded Ur's house. Lyon had a large smile on his face as he walked to an open spot and turned to face the female following him. He was planning on showing off the magic he had learned from Ur so far in hopes to impress Akota. 

"Ice magic is really cool, and also very pretty. It seems limitless." Akota spoke as she made the last few steps to catch up with Lyon. She stopped a few feet from him. Lyon had seemed to notice that she wasn't really fully paying attention, her mind seemed to be on something else. He figured he could gain her full attention though real soon. 

"Training with Ur is not easy, it's tough." Lyon began, a smile on his face. "She is the best, and that is why i will train as much and as hard as i can so i can one day beat her and become the strongest wizard." Lyon boasted as usual. 

Akota gave a soft giggle at these words, her attention seeming to draw back to Lyon. "You keep saying that, but i haven't seen anything yet." Akota teased Lyon as she normally did. Akota had reached forward and playfully batted Lyon's hand out of the air - he had raised it up into the air during his words just a moment ago. "Besides, you have quite a while before you are even near ready to challenage her. You are like only eight." Akota said in the smae playful teasing tone. 

Lyon shook his head before smiling and replying. "You are hanging around that streaker to much, he is beginning to rub off on you." Lyon teased her back. 

Ice blue eyes blinked a few times in a rapid manner, before Akota tilted her head to the side slighlty looking much like a canine gesture. "Streaker?" She asked seeming truely confused. 

"Gray." Lyon answered simply.

"Oh." Akota replied before pausing while she took a moment to think before speaking again. "So, why the strange nickname?" She asked curioulsy. 

"Oh did you not hear? I was for sure the news would have traveled." Lyon smiled. 

"No i didn't hear anything, why did something happen yesterday?" She asked. 

"Well-" Lyon began before being cut off. 

"Don't you dare" Gray's voice came from behind Akota causing her to jump. Akota looked back at Gray before forward to Lyon who's smile seemed to grow even wider. 

"oh what? tell her that you stripped your clothes off in the middle of public yesterday not long after she left? your lucky she wasn't there, i would hate for poor Kota here to see something like that." Lyon said wrapping his arm around Akota's shoulders. 

Akota sighed and shook her head pushing his arm off her shoudlers "your exaderating again aren't you, Lyon?" Akota didn't seem to belive him. 

"It's cause of Ur i have this bad habit now!" Gray yelled. 

Akota blue eyes blinked a few times in that rapid motion before she turned her gaze upon the black haired boy known as Gray. "Bad habit?" Akota asked, only seeming to get a glare from Gray.

"You should already know by now, if you are friends with him." Gray told her coldly. 

"Know what?" Akota asked now turning her gaze back upon Lyon.

"That Ur's training involves stripping down to your underwear to run in the snow and become one with the cold!" Gray yelled at Akota. "How stupid can you get?" He added annoyed.

Ice blue eyes moved to focus back upon the black haired, annoyed, apprentice. Though Akota didn't seem offended, or if she was at least she didn't show any signs of it. "Hmmm." She hummed.

Gray looked at her with a confused look "what is that look for?" he asked. 

Akota gave a bright smile to these words. "Well, we need to work on the tone, but at least you are talking to me." She said rather proud of herself. 

Gray gave off an aggrevated growl and rolled his eyes "Whatever." Was the word that came out of his mouth before he turned to start walking off, he stopped to look over his shoulder. "Come on Lyon. Master sent me out here to get you, we are doing training." Gray said in no happier tone. 

Lyon sighed and shook his head. "Alright." He called back to Gray before watching him turn his gaze ahead of him and begin to walk again. "I'll see ya later Akota." Lyon said before hurring off after Gray. 

"Alright." Akota told Lyon before watching them leaving. "Bye you two!" She called out to both of them. She then turned to begin heading home. She liked coming over here to hang out with them, and she was seeming to make progress with Gray, or so she would like to think she was.


	4. Day Seven

Five days had past since the last time Akota had been over, which wasn't normal. Though Lyon didn't think much into it since they had been training alot in thoe four days. Time the day was over both boys were so tired that Lyon just didn't really take notice to it much. 

The next morning came, and Lyon woke up early. He had eaten breakfast with his master and Gray. It was now day five and still no Akota. Lyon was now beginning to get a little worried. 

"Today i think you two have earned a break." Ur began as she finishedh er plate. 

Gray looked up in shock. "What?! No. I want to train, i need to get stronger. I don't have time to take breaks." Gray protested.

"You need to rest, keep putting your body under too much stress and it will quit on you. I have made my decision, today will be a day of rest, besides i need to go to town to get a few things." Ur replied to Gray with a tone that said she wasn't changing her mind. 

Gray groaned and finished up his plate. Lyon however was greatful for this. He would have time to go check on Akota. "Well in that case, i'm gonna head over to Akota's and see how she is doing." Lyon said cheerfully. 

Ur nodded. "You know i haven't seen her in a while." Ur had said as if the thought just hit her. "I bet she is busy with her own chores." Ur smiled softly. Lyon nodded hoping Ur was right.

After breakfast, Ur and Gray headed out to town. Lyon however headed off towards Akota's place. He had only been there once. Akota didn't really like others coming to her place, why he wasn't sure. Lyon walked for a while before soon he reached the house that belonged to Akota and her uncle and cousin.

Akota lived in a small house that was surrounded by open snowy grounds though there was trees scattered here and there covered by snow, the strong kind that didn't mind the cold. Lyon walked up the slightly snow covered stone path leading to the door. He knocked on it and waited for a reply. 

When there was no response, Lyon knocked again. Once more there was no response. Frowning, the white haired boy began to wonder what was wrong. Where was she? He had shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to head back towards Ur's but stopped mid step when he heard a loud yelp come from the back yard. Lyon turned in his tracks and headed that way, being quiet just incase.

Lyon rounded the corner and stopped, his eyes widening as he spotted the small black and white wolf. He said small, but she was not pup size either, she just wasn't fully grown nor filled out like the other wolf. The other wolf was white with cream patches and he was a male. 

The white and cream wolf was Fang, Akota's cousin. The black and white she wolf was none other then Akota. Lyon knew this because Akota had told him at one point and time that her family used a certain type of transformation magic. Though she didn't go into more detail then that. 

Akota laid on the cold snowy ground, whimpering. Lyon almost rushed out of his spot to go to her and help her, but forced himself to stay still when he heard Fang speak up. The male hadn't seemed to notice him yet. 

"I said get up!" The male wolf growled. The sound was deep and graveily sounding. Amber eyes narrowed dangerously as they seemed to watch the she wolf. 

Another whimper escaped from the black and white she wolf as she tried to gather herself and push herself up to her paw. Her legs where shaking from the effort, but she managed to stand up. On the ground below her the once pure white snow was tainted with a small puddle of blood, that had pooled there. 

Lyon's eyes stared at the blood puddle before they darted up to scan her over. He soon found the cause of it. There was a gash on Akota's right shoulder that was still bleeding. Lyon gritted his teeth to keep himself from saying anything, though he was past the point of anger. 

Akota had lifted her front left paw and had went to place it down in the snow infront of her, but it seemed like the effort was too much and she collasped back into the snow. 

"Weak!" Snorted Fang as his narrowed eyes watched her more. "You can't even get up, and you have one wound!" He went on in that deep growl. "Don't tell me your cold." Fang pulled his lips back to show sharp ivory fangs at those last words. 

The black and white she wolf lifted her ice blue eyes, full of pain and fear, as she looked towards the larger wolf. She was cold, she was tired, and she was in pain. 

"If this was a real battle you would be dead." Fang lowered his head slightly and bared his fangs more as if he was an enemy ready to attack soon. 

Akota whined soflty before speaking "This is training." She managed to say and keep her pain out of her voice, training being the only word that was slightly broke up. Her ice blue eyes continued to stare at the other wolf. 

"This is training, i'm training you how to fight in case of a real battle. If i were to go easy on you then you would never learn. You need to push yourself, discover your limits and expand them. You must be ready for a real fight, not a play one. No enemy will just roll over for you." The Fang seemed irritated with the younger wolf. "If this was a real battle do you know what would happen, Akota?" Fang asked his growl returning to his voice. 

Akota's gaze stayed upon the male. "I would be dead, i know you told me this many times." She tried to sound as irritated as he was, but her pain kept it from doing so.

Fang blew air out of his nose as if something she had said or perhaps a tone that she held didn't settle right with him. His hackles raised, his eyes stayed narrowed, his fangs bared once more as his muscles bunched up and before anyone could do anything, the white and cream wolf sprung forward with such speed and power. Snow flew out from under his hind paws with the effort he used to push himself forward. 

Air left Akota's lungs as Fang slammed into her rolling her over onto her right side. The snow touched the wound and stung though it didn't matter to her much because she had worse to deal with. Fang pinned her down and ivory, sharp fangs found her neck, sinking into the soft skin. 

Akota let out a yelp-ish scream as she kicked with her hind paws, digging sharp claws into his hind right flank. She kept kicking and kicking harder and harder aiming for the same spot. She had managed to tear the fur away and break skin, splashing some of his blood onto the snow. Though it didn't seem to phase him. 

"You need to do better then that." The wolf growled around the fur and skin he held in his mouth. He lifted his head picking her up slightly off the ground and slamming her back down into the hard ground. Akota growled or tried to but it was cut off when she landed on the ground again. 

Akota tried to squirm, tried to bite him back, but couldn't do much with his fangs in her neck. Soon she managed to reach a front paw up and caught a soft spot on his chest. It had been a wound that had healed from a battle not long ago. Fang yelped letting her go and Akota rolled nad pushed herself forward, pain forgotten as fear filled her. 

She darted away and turned to glare at him, fur fluffed up and ready to attack. Fang shook out his pelt and glared at her before he rushed forward. Akota reared up on her hind paws and tried to come down on him and throw off his balance. Fang however was larger and knew this trick. 

He ran towards her and as soon as she moved to slam her front legs into him he ducked down and leaned pushing up againsth er hind legs throwing her off balance. Quickly he rolled to his back and kicked up hard causing her hind legs to go up with more force and send her flipping over forwards. 

Fang got up and turned to see her stuggling to get to her paws. He dove forward and bite her ear before slashing his claws at her face and catching her right eye. Akota screamed out in pain as she tried to yank away from him. Blood splashed out and ont othe snow below. 

Lyon watched in horror. He had had enough of this. "Ice Make-" He began. Neither wolf noticed him, not til a large chunk of ice slammed into Fang and knocked him down, pinning him to the ground. Fang growled as he stuggled to get free. 

"Little brat!" Fang snapped his jaws in fury. Lyon rush over to Akota's side. Fang had managed to squirm his way out of the hold and was about to jump at the two. "Ice Make Cage!" Lyon acted quickly, creating a cage around the male wolf.

Fang growled as he paced back and forth in the cage as if he was searching for a weak spot. Soon he got tired of pacing and just ran at the bars and slammed into them hoping they would give sooner or later. 

"Come on, Akota. We need to get you somewhere safe." Lyon told her as he helped her up. He looked back to Fang who was glaring amber daggers at them. Lyon gave a glare back to the wolf before he awkwardly picked Akota up and hurried off. They were heading back to Ur's place.


	5. Ur's House - Day Seven

Lyon made it back to Ur's house, it took him a bit longer then it would have normally due to having to drag Akota with him. He still carried her in an awkward way, though the best he could. He had managed to get inside the house and let the door shut behind him. He carried Akota to the living room and placed her on the floor before he stood back up. "Shift back, so we can tend to your wounds. I'll go get Ur. You shift back while i'm gone." He told her before turning and going to find his master not waiting on a reply from Akota. 

Akota watched him leave through her one good eye, the other was swelling and it wouldn't open and blood still clung to it. Akota waited til he was gone before she forced her body to change back to her human form. The change was painful, the change never had been painful before, but this time it was. 

The wounds she had started to burn as if fire had been set to them. Her body ached as the change took a bit longer then it normally did. It usually only lasted a second or two, but this one seemed to last forever to Akota, in reality it took just a few more seconds then usual. 

Akota grunted as the change finished and panted slightly to keep herself from screaming or whimpering. She didn't want to worry the others, Lyon was already worried enough about her. 

"Ur i need help!" Lyon's voice was heard thoughout the house as he went in search of his master. Soon his voice faded out and another spoke up, Akota took this as he had found the woman he was searching for. 

"Lyon, what is goign on?" Came Ur's voice that echoed softly throughout the house. Normal ears would probably only pick up the voice and not the words it carried. Within that voice Akota could hear the concern the woman held. 

"Follow me." Lyon told Ur, and then Akota heard his footsteps making their way quickly back towards the living room. Akota could also hear Ur's footsteps following right after Lyon, along with another pair that Akota could only guess was Gray's.

Akota lifted her head as she heard the footsteps enter the room. Her one good eye watched as Lyon entered first and then stepped to the side to let the others into the room. Lyon's gaze moved to meet Akota's and he spoke up. "I got help. Don't worry we will have you fixed up soon." He assured her. 

Ur entered the living room next, as she did so she was speaking to Lyon. "Lyon, what is going on?" She asked again, before her eyes focused upon the scene that laid out infront of her in the middle of her living room floor. Akota watched as Ur's eyes widened in what Akota assumed was disbelief.

Maybe it was shock? Either way it cleared up within a heartbeat or two as Akota watched Ur jump into action. "Oh dear." She had said as she hurried over and grabbed a first aid kit and then made her way back to Akota's side. The woman then began to work on cleaning and fixing up the wounds Akota had. 

"So what happened to what's her name?" Gray asked as he came to stand beside Lyon. 

"Her name is Akota, and she got hurt." Lyon said not sure if he should mention how. He wanted to, but he didn't want to upset Akota. When she told him of her magic she had she seemed like it was a secret or at least treated it that way. 

"I could tell that much by looking at her, idiot" Gray muttered. Lyon frowned as he ignored Gray and headed over to Ur and Akota. Gray was following behind him. 

"What happened?" Ur asked as the boy got closer to them. Ur had finished cleaning and doing the best she could for the wound on the shoulder, it should heal nicely as long as it was taken care of properly. Akota had only given her a little bit of a fight with it. Ur was now working on Akota's eye and was almost done with it. Ur was afraid that her best would not fix it. Sadly Ur belived that Akota would not be able to see out of it again. 

Lyon still wasn't sure what to answer, but unlike when Gray asked him, he couldn't just not answer. This was Ur, his master. Lyon opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Akota spoke up. Lyon closed his mouth and listened to what her story would be. 

"It is my fault. I was working on improving my magic and i lost control over it. I'm sorry." Akota lied, though she couldn't really tell the truth for a few reasons. The main reason being it wasn't her secret to share.

Ur gave a soft, yet kind smile to the girl. "It is alright. It happens, more often then people think." She began putting hte finishing touches on the eye wound. "This is why you need to be careful when training with magic. You are lucky Lyon was there with you." She finished. Even though she was scolding Akota, her voice held a warm tone to it. 

Akota gave a slight nod in reply to Ur's words. Akota hated to lie, and tried not to do it often, if she could help it, and even then she doesn't really lie fully, she just dances around the truth. She just didn't know what else to do to keep Cloud and Fang out of trouble. They were the only reason she could stay here. Akota didn't want to go back, she would have to figure something out. 

"There. All done." Ur had stated once she had finished up Akota's wounds. She then grabbed something else out of the box and handed it towards the young female. "Here, take this it will help with the pain." Ur explained. Akota had taken the stuff Ur gave her and then watched as Ur got up to leave.

It wans't long til Ur came back with some stuff to make a bed on the floor for her. Once the bed was made, Akota crawled onto it and curled up under the blankets and rested her head - good side down - on the pillow and it wasn't long til she was out. 

"So what kind of magic does she use?" Gray asked, after everything had calmed down a bit. 

"Lightning elemental magic, and Take over. A wolf form." Lyon explained. He knew Akota wasn't really big on telling what magic she used, but Lyon figured it was safe with Ur and Gray. Not like Gray talked much anyway, let alone even probably cared.

"Both?" Gray asked a little unsure if he belived Lyon. "She is still young, and she knows two types of magic?" He continued. Gray was a little jealous. He was the same age as this girl and yet she was already more advanced in magic then he was. He trained more then her it seemed, how was this fair?

"Her family is strong. They push her to be like them." Lyon began. "She told me once taht all the members in her family knew take-over magic and an elemental type of magic." Lyon explained. He had heard her tell him that once before.

Ur had overheard the two talking and had paused to think to herself. There was a legend about a guild that knew canine take over magic, a strange type of it or branch of it. They also were highly skilled in elemental magic. They were known as Elemental Howls, but they were wiped out a long time ago..could some of the members have surived and passed on their skill? She wondered as she looked towards Akota who was sleeping. 

Gray didn't say anything in reply, he just stared at Akota for a moment before he turned and left the room, heading for bed. Ur followed after Gray. Lyon had stood watching Akota for a moment longer before he too followed after Gray and Ur.


	6. A Few Weeks Later

Akota woke up that morning with a large yawn. She streached before moving her hands to rub at her eyes, to help wake herself up. Her eye had healed up by now and all that was left was a three claw shaped mark on her forehead and over her eye and a little on her cheek.

Akota had been staying with Ur, and the boys for the whole time, and Ur wanted her to stay a little bit longer. Lyon was happy about the decision his master had made, and Akota wasn't gonna argue. 

"It scarred." Akota heard Lyon's voice say. It sounded a little saddened at the fact that the wound scarred up. Akota looked over towards the sound of the voice so she could see with ehr good eye. Lyon was walking into the living room, where Akota had been sleeping for the last few weeks.

Akota offered a shrug to the white haired male as he walked into the room and across the floor heading over towards her. Once he reached her he sat down in the floor infront of her.

"What doesn't kill you will make you stronger, and leave a horrible scar for you to remember it by." Akota added the words once her friend had sat down. The words she spoke were not fully hers. They belonged to her mother. It was something Neona would say to the pack quite often. 

Lyon frowned "Can you see out of it?" He asked. Not replying to her words she had told him.

"It is not as good as it used to be. Things are blurry." She replied honoestly.

Lyon's frown deepened. "Why did you lie to Ur?" He asked. Akota looked down not sure how to really answer him. Lyon gave a sigh "You don't have to answer me, but if this is how they treat you then you don't need to go back to them. You deserve better then this. Stay with me." Lyon offered.

One bright ice blue eye, and another ice blue eye covered with a slight haze to it, focused upon Lyon now, as he continued on. "Once i get stronger then master Ur, then you and i can live together as a happy couple." Lyon added a bright smile on his face now.

Akota blinked her eyes a few times in a quick motion as if trying to regester all of what he just said. As it sank in Akota slowly shook her head before she begna to speak. "Lyon, I've told you this many times before. I don't see you that way. I see you as a brother." Akota liked Lyon, but she just couldn't see herself with him like that. 

"Hey you never know. You might change your mind." Lyon grinned.

"I doubt it." Akota giggled a little bit. To be honoest Lyon kind of reminded her of her actual older brother, Koen. It was no surprise to her that she had automatically saw Lyon as a brother. Her attention was drawn from her thoughs when she heard footsteps. Looking over at the door way she spotted Gray.

Akota's ice blue eyes came to rest upon Gray's dark blue ones. She held his gaze for a moment, a soft and yet warm smile crossed her face, the emotion reaching her eyes. Gray soon pulled his gaze away though and turned walking off.

"Now what is that look for?" Lyon asked, snapping Akota out of the little trance and causing her to look over at her friend, with a rather confused look on her face now.

"Huh?" She asked, before it regestered in her mind what Lyon had asked her. "Oh! Uh it's nothing." She answered his question before she went on. "So uh, Lyon?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Lyon asked trying to figure out what was up with her. She was not one to get hung up on words.

"Well, Gray is training under Ur as well, right?" She asked. Lyon nodded so she went on. "Is he any good?" She finished.

"He is learning. He's not bad, but i'm better then he is. Why?" Lyon now was really curious. What was with her? Why the fasination in that streaker?

Akota laughed softly at this. "You might want to watch your confidence level. Get to cocky and you might make a simple mistake." Akota warned half playfully.

Lyon pouted. "I am better them him, and i wouldn't make a simple mistake. I plan to become a strong wizard one day i can't afford them." Lyon said.

Lyon had opened his mouth to give his retort when Gray came back into the room and cut him off. "Lyon, come on. Stop talking to whatever her name is. We have training." Gray didn't seem happy, though he never seemed happy. He waited for Lyon.

"Alright." Lyon said getting up. "Come on, Akota. I'll prove to you that i'm stronger. I will also make sure to stay on your good side so you can see everything." Lyon said as he helped her up and then began to follow Gray outside. Akota shook her head as she followed after the two boys. 

"Great." Gray muttered. "She's coming." Gray added as he lead the way through the house and outside. The two following him.


	7. Training Lesson

Akota sat on a good sized rock, that was sticking out of the snow. It had been covered in snow moments ago, but she dusted it off so she could use it as a spot to sit and watch the training. Akota stayed to the side and out of the way while the boys trained. She watched as Ur moved her hands and soon created something out of ice. 

Akota moved her gaze from Ur to Gray. She watched as he got all the right hand movements, and created a much smaller version of what Ur made, though it didn't last long. It ended up exploding and shattering, the small blast knocking Gray back onto his butt into the snow. 

Lyon chuckled a little at this, but Akota didn't look towards him. She was worried. Her eyes studied Gray, he looked upset. Her guess was because he didn't get it right. She watched as he scratched the back of his head and got up from the snow and tried it again. Akota watched as Gray kept trying his best, and soon it paid off. Gray had done it.

"Yeah! I knew you could do it!" Akota cheered from the side lines, were she sat. Gray didn't seem to notice her though. He had turned to look at Ur who smiled at him and gave him a slight nod. 

It was then Lyon's turn. He got up and came to stand near Akota. He made sure he stayed on her left side so she could see him better. "Watch this." Lyon said proudly as he used the same hand movements then used on hand to create something out of ice. Lyon seemed rather proud of himself. 

Akota blinked her eyes a few times in a quick motion before she slowly began to clap as if she was coming out of a small shock. She didn't know they could use one hand to do ice maker magic. That was cool. "That is amazing!" Akota said showing her excitement in her voice. 

Lyon grinned in pride, before Ur hit him on the head. "Two handed magic is more stable then one handed magic." Ur scolded him. 

Akota now seemed a bit confused. It looked cool and pretty stable to her, but Ur was older and wiser so surely she knew what she was talking about. "It is?" Akota asked wanting to know more. 

"I thought you were gonna sit over there and keep your mouth shut, and stay out of our way." Gray told Akota as he walked over. 

Akota looked over to Gray as he approched them. "I was just asking a question." She replied. 

"Yeah, well shut up." Gray said. "If you keep asking questions then i will never get strong enough." Gray growled at her. 

Akota gave a sigh of defeat and shook her head. 

"Hey! Be nice to her!" Lyon said stepping infront of Akota and glaring at Gray.

Ur gave a sigh of slight irritation at the two boys who were her students. Her attention then turned to Akota. "Yes, Akota." She answered Akota's earlier question. Two handed magic is much more stablier then one handed magic. One handed magic is sloppy and unbalanced." She explained. 

"Oh, I didn't know that." Akota said looking at Ur, before directing her attention back to the boys. 

"Didn't your master teach you anything?" Gray asked harshly as Akota looked back towards them. 

Saddness flashed though Akota's eyes and had washed over her face, but it went as fast as it came. "Of course he did." Akota replied slidding off her rock and landing on her feet. It wans't much of a drop to begin with anyway. She took a few steps forward and did a few movements with her hands before a small lightning filled tornado appeared. 

Akota had pretty good control over it. She had created the thing a bit closer to her then she normally did, though it was closer on her blind side so she didn't really notice it, that was til it made a loud pop and startled her. 

Giving a squeak of surprise, Akota lost control of the magic, and it broke apart, flashing a few times before it faded into nothing. Akota, however, stared wide-eyed at the area where it had been. She coudln't belive she had done that. How can she scare her own self with her own magic?

Gray now didn't feel jealous of her. She may know two types of magic but she sucked. He now laughed at Akota's failed attempt.

Lyon shot a glare at Gray, which didn't do anything. So Lyon focused his gaze upon Akota. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Akota nodded. 

Ur gave a soft, warm smile before she spoke to the discuraged girl. "That eye will throw you off for a while til you get used to working with it." Ur said. 

"I certinaly hope i can get used to working with it." Akota said reaching her hand up to touch her right eye, before letting her hand drop and going to sit back down in the snow. Lyon followed her and sat down beside her while Ur worked on the next lesson with Gray. Lyon would try it after Gray did. 

"Hey, don't look so sad, Akota." Lyon told her softly. 

"I know. I just-" She paused to sigh "I just wish i could have doen better." She finished. "I used to be really good with my magic. I was hoping to impress him." She added as she watched Gray from where she sat. 

"Impress him?" Lyon asked with a proud look on his face. "You have a crush on someone?" He asked as he nudged her slightly with his elbow. In his mind it was him. He didn't notice her watching Gray, he figured she was watching Ur and Gray preform magic.

Akota's cheeks heated up as they turned a deep red, before she shook her head quickly to clear it. "No." She answered. "I just though if i could impress Gray, then maybe he would talk to me for once." She explained.

Lyon had an unamused look on hsi face as he heard this. "If you ask me, I don't think you have to impress that streaker. He's not worth it." Lyon said.

Akota shook her head. "It would help though." She said softly.

Lyon made a half laugh, half snort kind of sound. "I doubt it. He wouldn't be impressed easily. You would have to do something completely and utterly amazing to even get his attention. Even if you did do something that amazing, there is still no garintee that he will be impressed." Lyon said. "Though i would be." He added.

When Akota didn't reply Lyon went on, getting a little smile on his face at the thought of his next words. "Hey, i am sure you will amaze all of us by showing us that you can overcome this whole eye thing and become really strong." He said with a laugh. "Who knows i might even have to worry about you beating me someday." He added trying to make her smile and feel better. 

His words worked. Akota gave a smile before it turned into a laugh at her thought she had. "You never know. We could do a unison rade one day. Frozen lightning bolts!" She cheered. "That would be so cool." She added. 

Lyon chuckled at her. "That is more like my Kota." He said patting her on the head. 

Akota grumbled, and ducked away from his hand. "I'm not your Akota." She said sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Just wait, Someday you will be." Lyon said proudly.

Akota shook her head. "You keep trying, but my answer is still the same." She sighed.


	8. Beginnings of Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short.

"No way! Deliora is out of your league, Gray. It will kill you!" Ur scolded Gray, as she shot her arm out to the side. Akota assumed it was her telling him to get back into the house. 

Akota stood beside Lyon, her face full of ear. "Gray, please." She whispered soflty, not wanting him to do this either. 

"Don't go!" Lyon spoke up, much louder then Akota. 

"Beg all you want. You're not gonna change my mind." Gray said. Gray stood outside in the snow storm, a backpack on his pack. He was ready to leave. 

Akota watched with frightened eyes. "Don't you understand?" Gray began. "That demon took my mom and dad away from me. I have to get revenge." Gray said looking back at the three. 

Akota's eyes softened at hearing Gray's words. The poor thing had lost his parents. No wonder he was so set on this. "But that doens't mean you have to go get yourself killed." Akota had said. It was more an answer to the end of her thought, just spoken outloud. 

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Gray snapped to Akota, who flinched back and hid behind Lyon.

"Leave, and your no longer my student." Ur warned Gray.

"Fine, I'm better off without you." Gray said, and began to walk away. 

"Don't go." Lyon whispered out as Akota whimpered a little, peeking her head over Lyon's shoudler to watch. 

"Please." Akota whispered. 

"And if that thing kills me, it'll be your fault. You should have taught me real magic." Gray yelled as he went off into the distance.

"Great." Akota heard Ur utter under her breath. "Go back inside you two." Ur said to Akota and Lyon.

"But-" Lyon began 

"I said go." Ur repeated herself and had cut Lyon off from whatever he was gonna say to protest. 

Lyon looked to Akota, before Akota gave him a slight nod. Lyon then followed her back inside while Ur went out heading after Gray. 

A little while had passed, and Akota couldn't take it. She hated sitting around and being useless. This is what ended up getting her kicked out of the elemental howls guild..pack. "We need to go after them. I don't even want to think what would happen if they got hurt." Akota said. 

"I know just the spell to fix this thing." Lyon smiled proudly.

"Then lets go." She said getting up from where she was sitting. Lyon nodded and got up, and followed after her. Once outside Akota shifted into her wolf form and shook out her pelt. She sniffed at the air til she picked up thier scent. It was hard to pick out through the snow, but she was always talented at tracking.

"This way." She barked before she took off heading through the snowstorm. Lyon following after her best he could. It wasn't hard to follow her pawprints if she got a little to far ahead. It wouldn't be too long til they were there.


	9. The Fight

The sound of an angry roar erupted and echoed throughout the cool night air. "Ice Make: Rose Garden!" Akota's ears perked at hearing Ur's voice echo after the roar, it was much lower then the roar's sound, but it was still her. She was fighting. 

They had made it to the right spot. Akota slowed to a stop. Lyon had soon reached her side. Both were standing behind what used to be a building and was now just a pile of stones. 

"So what's the plan?" Akota asked, directing her muzzle towards Lyon. Her black fur stood out in the snow. Her fur was mostly black with white markings on the underside of her muzzle, cheeks, throat, belly, legs, paws, and underside of her tail. Her ice blue eyes however shown brightly when the light from a nearby fire hit them.

Lyon gave a smile showing confidence in his plan. "Alright, i need you to just distract that thing. I'll do the rest. I just need a little bit of time." He told her. 

"Distract it?" Akota asked, her eyes wide, and full of fear and a bit of unsureity. "You do know one hit from that thing and i am a goner right? Not to mention i can't see out of this eye." Akota said as she lowered her head a little, and lifted her right paw and swiped it over her right side of her face. "I don't even know if i could fight anymore." Akota added lifting her head back up to look at him.

Lyon gave a reassureing smile and rested a hand ontop of her head. "Come on now, Akota." He began with a warm tone. "I belive in you. You can do this. You are super fast and agile. You are the best one for this job. I won't let it hurt you. I'll have the spell ready before it even has time to come near ya. Just get it's attention." He told her.

Akota had flattened her ears to the top of her head when he placed his hand ontop of her head, though she slowly lifted them again as she listened to his words. She slowly nodded and he moved his hand away near the end of his speech. "Alright. If you are sure, and if it will help save Gray." She trailed off before looking back up at Lyon. "I'll do it." She said. 

Annoyance flashed over Lyon's face and even reached his eyes, but it went away as fast as it had come. She was always talking about Gray. Lyon hated it. Lyon wanted to be the one on her mind, not that streaker. "Alright, lets go then." Lyon said.

The young black and white she wolf nodded, and without another word Akota bunched up her muscles before pushing off hard on the ground and springing herself forward, clearing the pile of stones. She stood on top of the stone pile. Her ice blue eyes scanned the area quickly before spotting it.

She took in a deep breath. This was it. She just had to get it's attention and keep it distracted, while Lyon got the spell ready. He said it wouldn't take him long. She would just have to play a game of dodge. Without another thought she tilted her head back, lifting her muzzle to the sky and letting out a loud howl that echoed thoughout the air. 

The large beast growled, and lost intrest in whatever he was doing. His gaze shot over towards Akota. He gave a loud roar of a challenage before he shot off a powerful blast attack at her.

Akota's eyes grew wide as she saw this. This thing was even more powerful then she could ahve ever imagined. She snapped out of it though quickly and jumped off her stone pile and dashed off to the side, avoding the attack just barely. "That was close." She breathed out softly as she came to a safe place to stand.

Ice blue eyes jerked back up and looked over towards the monster to see it had decided it got her and was now walking off to destroy something else. 

What was taking Lyon so long? Akota wondered to herself. She slowly began to crawl along stone piles, trying to get a bit closer to get it's attentiion. She was pretty sure she could use the ground to her advantage. With all these destroyed buildings. she could hide within them easily. 

As Akota got closer, she could hear voices off in the distances. She had to fight to keep her ears from trying to move and pick up on them better. She had to stay focused. Akota had gotten close enough to the beast, before she spotted a blue light. "Lyon." She whispered. She looked back towards Deliora seeing it was looking towards where the blue light came from. She darted out barking to gain it's attention. 

When Akota had barked, she managed to do what she had set out to do. She got the things attention alright. She watched as Deliora turned to spot Akota and growled once more a challenage. It then moved towards her, much faster then she had saw it walk off earlier, so she wasn't expecting this much speed from it. 

Before she could even react, the thing was right there, and swipped a long sharp clawed paw at her. It got her and threw her into the air. Akota came down hard a few feet away. She had landed behind a ruin with a loud thud. Akota groaned soflty as her vison blurred slightly before it soon cleared up at least in her left eye it did. Her ears perked as she heard something in the distance. It sounded as if someone was speaking and she was underwater, soon that cleared up too and she heard it better.

"Ice Make: Shell!" She had heard the spell called, and then a few other voices in the distances, but she coudln't make it out what they were saying. Her breathing was slowly coming back to her now. She had gotten the air knocked out of her when she landed. She laid there for a moment as she tried to re-cover from the attack.


	10. The Fight Ends

Akota's eyes fluttered open, when had she closed them? She lifted her head up slightly to see a bright blue light just ahead, and those voices speaking once again. She grunted as she tried to pull herself up to her paws. She didn't really successed but she managed to kind of get up. She tried to keep herself from whining as she half drug half walked herself towards the voices. 

Akota kept dragging herself closer towards the sound. As she got closer she realized that it wasn't 'voices', but one voice, and that voice was sobbing. She pushed herself to go a little further. She soon managed to come upon the clearing where the voice was coming from.

Akota's eyes skimmed the area to take in the sight. The first thing she noticed was the demon, Deliora, was frozen soild in a large block of ice. The ice had a certain shine to it, and the monster looked as if he couldn't move within the block. Was this Lyon's doing? Akota wondered as she let her eyes roam the clearing to soon spot Lyon knocked out on the ground, and not far from here was a sobbing Gray. 

Akota wasn't sure who to check on first. Her ears perked forward as she listened hard. Lyon was still breathing. She could pick up on that thanks to her senitive wolf ears. She couldn't seem to see nor smell, nor hear Ur anywhere. Perhaps she went to get something to help the two boys. With tht thought, Akota slowly began to pad towards Gray. She figured he would be the best to explain what fully happened here. 

The black and white, injured, she wolf had made it to the dark haired boy's side. It was then her body decided that it was under too much pain to move anymore, and her legs gave out. She fell down to the ground with a light thud and a soft grunt from her. This got the male's attention. 

Gray looked over to her and Akota moved her head to rest it agaisnt Gray's leg, giving a soft whine after she had done so. What came next had shocked her beyond all belief. The dark haired boy that had once treated her as if she was nothing, had reached his hand out and placed it in her fur, entangling his fingers into the soft pelt. 

"That's Deliora!" A voice drew both Akota and Gray's attention towards it. "What happened? Did Ur cast the spell? Where is she?" Lyon asked. "Tell me." Lyon then demanded.

Akota had moved her head ever so slightly to look at Lyon. He had woken up and was sitting up now. She gave a weak canine like smile, glad to see he was alright.

"She's-" Gray paused as a sob cut his words off. He then tried again. "She's dead." Gray cried. The hand that was in Akota's fur tightened slightly as if seeking comfort from it. 

"No." Lyon muttered out in disbelief. "NO!" He screamed out this time. "You jerk!" Lyon turned on Gray. "How will i surpass her now. She's daed, and so is my dream. Cause of you!" Lyon snapped.

"i'm sorry" Gray apologized. 

"That is not good enough. You can't bring her back, you killed my dream." Lyon was upset and still snapping at Gray. "If you hadn't challenaged Deliora, this would have never happened. It's your fault she's dead. You're the one who killed Ur." Lyon ranted.

Akota had been listening, and watching the two boys as Lyon blew up on Gray. Without even realizing it, a soft growl rose from the young black and white she wolf's throat. "Lyon, that is enough." Akota warned. It was not like she could do anything right now in the shape she was in, but the last thing they needed right now was a fight to break out.

Lyon blinked a few times in a quick motion when he heard Akota's growl, and voice. His eyes drifted down to look at the young black and white she wolf, laying beside Gray. She looked bad, her side was covered in blood, most of it dried and matting the fur, some was still fresh though. She had two gashes on her side and it looked like one on her back. She looked as if she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Akota!" Lyon gasped at the sight before turning his attention back to Gray. "Look what you did!" Lyon growled. Gray had finally looked down and looked over the she wolf. His eyes widened a bit at the girl's appearance. 

Akota, now a little irritated with Lyon, gave off another growl. How could he do this? It was sad enough that Ur was dead, why go around blaming Gray for everything that went wrong? Yeah he started it but he didn't bring everyone else into it. They all decided to help. It was thier choice and no ones fault. They could have easily just let Gray die.

"Stop it, Lyon." Akota warned once more. "This is no ones fault." She finished staring at the white haired boy who had once reminded her of her brother, but now, now he reminded her alot of Cloud in some ways. 

"This is his fault! It's his fault for doing this." Lyon yelled. 

"You are stupid if you belive that." Akota said in a low tone, mostly due to pain. She huffed air out of her nose as if she had given up. "Belive what you want, but i don't see it." Akota told Lyon. "Now one thing i don't understand is, what happened to you? Be thankful your alive. She risked hers to save ours." Akota added in that same tone. 

Lyon didn't say anything back, or at least if he did, not right then. Akota had laid her head down and let her eyes close. She was tired of fighting it, and she was in so much pain. It wasn't long til her world went black.


	11. The Day After

Akota gave a soft groan as she came to a day later. It was much warmer then she had remembered it when she passed out. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She blinked them a few times to clear the blurriness from the one eye at least. She was no longer outside in the snow, no. She was inside, inside Ur's house in the living room. She was laying on a pallet infront of the fireplace.

How did she get here? Was anyone else here with her? She grunted as she sat up, pain shooting through her side and back. "Ow." She muttered soflty as she went to move her hand and touch it to her side in hopes of it stopping the pain. 

Before her hand could reach her side though, another hand had grabbed hers and stopped it from doing so. Shocked, Akota looked up and blinked a few times at the dark blue eyes that stared into her ice blue orbs. "You really shouldn't move so recently after those wounds have been cleaned and dressed." Gray told her. 

Gray's hand loosened it's grip before soon letting go of her hand, and Gray moved to sit down beside her on the floor. "Though i am glad you are awake." He replied. She blinked a few more times realizing he was holding a wet rag in his other hand. 

That also wasn't the only thing she noticed though. "Where is Lyon?" Akota asked noticing that Lyon was nowhere to be heard nor seen, nor scented for that matter. He normally didn't leave her side, exspecially when she was hurt. 

Gray frowned at her words. "He left." He told her. 

"Where to?" Akota asked. 

"I'm not sure." Gray replied truthfully. "Now lay back down." He told her. 

Akota was a little surprised that Lyon had left. Though she pushed it to the back of her mind for now as Gray had told her to lay down. She nodded and did just that, laying back down in the pallet. Once she was back down, Gray placed the rag on her forehead. "You had a fever." He explained. 

"Thanks. Though, i thought you hated me." Akota didn't mean it in any rude way, but she was still confused and a bit surprised. She looked up at the male who was sitting beside her and watching over her now.

Gray offered her a soft, yet gentle smile. "I didn't like anyone to be honoest. So it wasn't just you." He began. "I only had one goal, and it was a stupid one. I got master killed and you hurt." He finished.

"AH, i'll be fine." Akota told him with a smile. "What about you?" She asked now worried that he might have gotten hurt too.

"I'm alright." He paused for a moment. "Though as soon as you are better, and can go back to your family, then i am gonna head west." He told her. 

Akota's eyes widened and she shook her head as she sat up quickly, and grunted again as her body protested the movement. Gray sighed, and got the rag and sat it on the table beside him. "What did i tell you about moving?" He asked her. 

"Not to, but i don't want to go back there." Akota replied.  
"Why not?" Gray asked. "You know, come to think of it, you have been staying with us after you came to us with that injured eye." Gray thought outloud. "What's wrong?" He finally looked to her and asked.

Akota looked down, not wanting to met his gaze when she answered. "It's nothing." She began. "I just, want to travel." She then looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I'm tired of being here." That was not a lie. 

Gray sighed, he figured he wasn't gonna get anything from her. "Tell ya what. You lay down and stop moving and i'll think about taking you with me." He offered. 

"No, Not good enough." Akota replied. 

Gray sighed once more knowing he was defeated, he then leaned forward. "Alright." He began. "Lay dwn and stop moving, and i will take you with me. Is that better?" He asked. She nodded and laid back down. He had washed off the rag in a bowl of water on the table and put it back on her forehead.

"Have you been taking care of me?" Akota asked. It was a stupid question, he was the only one here, so obviously the answer was yes. 

Gray nodded to her question. "I wasn't gonna leave you out there to freeze to death." He told her. 

Akota smiled at hearing this, and then a thought came to her, this made her smile widen ever so slightly. "Hey Gray?" She asked. 

Gray looked down at Akota. His eyes seemed to have a light in them now. The darkness was gone. Ur freed him. This made Akota smile and in return Gray smiled back at her. "Yes, Akota?" He asked.

Akota felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of him saying her name. The best part was it wasn't in a cold tone, no it was warmed with concern. She smiled proudly to him, the emotion reaching her eyes. "I told you i would get you to talk to me, even if it was the last thing i did." Akota said, her voice holding the pride she felt. 

Gray shook his head, but gave a soft amused sound. "Well you are not dying on me. I won't let ya." He told her as he laid down on the floor near her. "Now try and get some rest."

Akota yawned before nodding. "Alright, but don't you run off while i'm asleep." She told him.

"I won't." He assured her as he flet her hand grab his and he just closed his eyes letting her do so.


End file.
